vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon's Souls
Summary Demon's Souls (デモンズソウル, Demonzu Souru) is an action role-playing video game developed by FromSoftware, under supervision by SCE Japan Studio, for the PlayStation 3. It was published in Japan by Sony Computer Entertainment on February 5, 2009, in North America by Atlus on October 6, 2009, and in Australia and Europe by Namco Bandai Games in June 2010. It is the first installment in what became the Souls series of games. Set in a dark fantasy world, players take control of a hero who has journeyed to the fictional kingdom of Boletaria, which is being ravaged by a cursed fog that brings forth demons who feast on the souls of mortals. The game has been described as a spiritual successor to the King's Field series of games. The gameplay involves a character-creation system and emphasizes gathering loot through combat with enemies in a non-linear series of varied locations. It has a unique online multiplayer system integrated into the single-player where players can leave useful messages and warnings for other players' single-player game worlds, as well as joining other players in their world to assist and/or kill them. Upon its release, Demon's Souls was met with acclaim from critics, winning numerous awards. The game was praised for its dark fantasy art design, variation in combat choice and integrated online interactions. The game is particularly notable for its high difficulty level, with many critics noting it as a genuine challenge. The game Dark Souls, which itself spawned two sequels, is a spiritual successor to Demon's Souls, and was also one of the primary inspirations for Bloodborne. Power of the Verse Demon's Souls, for the most part, doesn't particularly stand out in power. Most bosses are Building level to Large Building level with the higher tiers sitting at Town level, but potentially even higher. The Archdemons and other top-tiers flesh out the verse's power, including characters that can, with the pure power of their souls, hold the fabric of reality together and keep the planet from collapsing. In spite of the verse's power, their speed is rather uninpressive, sitting at around Supersonic. In terms of hax and other assorted abilities, Demon's Souls includes the likes of Soul Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of your four classical elements variety, mostly limited to fire), Sound Manipulation, Flight and Levitation, Necromancy, Immortality, Invisibility, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Summoning, minor forms of Healing and Regeneration, and Magic. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: *The Everlasting *ThePerpetual *MeleeniumRXJ *SheevShezzarine *ApiesDeathbyLazors Neutral: Opponents: Character Profiles Protagonist * Slayer of Demons Main Antagonist * The Old One Arch Demons * King Allant XII * Dragon God * Maiden Astrea * Old Monk * Storm King Demons * The Maiden in Black * Adjudicator * Armor Spider * Blue Dragon * Dirty Colossus * Flamelurker * Fool's Idol * Leechmonger * Maneater * Old Hero * Penetrator * Phalanx * Red Dragon * Tower Knight * Vanguard Other Characters * Garl Vinland * Biorr, of the Twin Fangs * Executioner Miralda * Mephistopheles * The Monumental * Old King Doran * Ostrava, of Boletaria * Patches, the Hyena * Sage Freke, the Visionary * Saint Urbain * Yuria, the Witch * Yurt, the Silent Chief Category:Verses Category:Games Category:FromSoftware Category:Demon's Souls